Empowered 12
by otakufanatic
Summary: Our hero leaves Nerima on a training pilgrimage leaving his past behind. He saves a super heroine while lost. Xover with Warren Adam's Empowered. OCCness so pls don't kill me. Years after the wedding mess.


Empowered ½

I don't own anything if I did I won't be writing this.

Ranma will be Occ so no flames there you have been warned and there will be several sexual situation so if you don't like don't read.

This is a cross between Empowered by Adam Warren and Ranma by Rumiko.

Now on to the story.

0000000000000000000000

"Where the heck am I" a pig tailed guy said scratching his head as he tries to make head and tail of the map he was holding in his left hand.

"I can't be lost..." he mutters as he looks at the map again.

Suddenly he hears a muffled scream coming from an alley.

He hurries over and take a peek to his amusement and astonishment he sees a gang of 5 guys with guns and what nots surrounding a girl in very revealing black suit or what was left of the suit all bound up gagged like from a scene of a hentai's wet dream.

"So ummm what do we do with her??" Thug number 1 asks.

"Well I don't know we waste her??" Thug number three said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's the lamest super hero I have seen..." Thug number two said shaking his head.

"Well I say we have fun then we waste her. Why waste such a babe." thug leader said waving his gun in the face of the girl leering.

"Yeah. I've been itching to do a super hero babe." Thug four said grinning in anticipation.

"And since I'm the boss of this outfit I get first dibs." Thug leader said as he starts to undo his pants.

The girl was now struggling to get free.

"Hold her down you morons!!" Thug leader shouts.

"Right boss ." Thug three and Thug four holds her down.

"We gonna have fun tonight." Thug two said leering.

"I got a better idea you guys let her go and you all walk away." a voice calls out.

"You and what army!!" Thug leader turns his minions following their guns pointing at the stranger who had appeared.

"Me and this army." the stranger drops a large backpack on to the ground with a loud thud his two hands glowing.

"Kill him!!" the leader screams and they all open fire with their weapons.

"You know you guys can't even hit me if I painted a bullseye on me." the stranger said as he mysteriously appeared in their mist.

"OH shit!!" Thug three screams as he franticly tries to reload his gun.

The rest of the thugs were also doing the same a thug two was sent flying into a wall hard. Soon there was screaming and bones being broken.

0000000000000000000000

"Are you all right??" the pig tailed guy asks as he broke the bonds holding on to the girl taking off his shirt and drapes it over to her.

The girl had her jaws hanging open as she looks over the guy standing in front of her.

He was a HUNK a certified no doubt about it HUNK.

'His abs rock solid his chest drool worthy and his eyes oh god his eyes. He doesn't have those over sized muscles like captain Rivet neither is he built like a over size gorilla on steroids.' drool was coming out from the corner of her mouth as she watchs the guy help her up.

"Hey are you all right??" he asks again slightly worried at the looks she was giving him.

She nods her head vigorously.

"Ummmm you got something at the side of your mouth." he said as he wipes it away with his thumb brushing against her lips.

The girl then suddenly collapses her face flushed red with a strange smile on her face.

"Awww crap what did I do now??" The guy pinches the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

000000000000000000

"Ooooooo." Emp opened her eyes to see an unfamilliar ceilling.

"Uggg where am I." She mutter and tries to sit up.

She looks around and finds that she was in a tent.

"Hi see that you are up." a voice said.

Emp turns to see the hunk who saved her holding two cup of coffee.

He offers one to her, "Here. Careful its hot." the guy said as he hands the cup over to Emp.

The two sit there in silence sipping on their hot drink when finally the hunk breaks the silence.

"So what were you doing all tied up in the alley??" he asks as he looks at her.

"Ummm I was trying to catch those thugs and my suit sort of failed on me." She said frowning.

"Oh I see you a super hero??" He asks and takes a sip from his coffee his eyes always on her.

"Sort of if you consider being the lamest one ever. My suit is so fragile that it falls apart when hit and I always get all tied up when my powers fail." Emp said pulling at the suit on her arm tearing a bit off and ripping open the chest area.

"I'm such a looser." Emp said as tears start to form on her eyes.

"Hey hey don't cry no one can be perfect." The hunk said as he tries to comfort her.

"Hey why don't I get you home." the Hunk said as he takes out a jacket from his pack and hands it over to her.

"Thanks." Emp said as she puts on the jacket.

"Names Ranma." Ranma said as he starts to pack up the inside of the tent.

"Empowered friends call me Emp." Emp said as she helps.

0000000000000

Well this a short piece which I done after I read Empowered. A rather interesting story. If you people out there want this to continue pls read and review pls.

PS I've not abandon the rest of my other fics it's hard to do it when you have a serious writers block on a few of them.

Well until next time people.


End file.
